Pandora's Lunch Box/transcript
This article is a transcript of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''episode "Pandora's Lunch Box" from season five, which aired on March 22nd, 2006. '''Miss Butterbean: '''Attention class, I'd like to introduce you all to... (she introduces her class, a new girl student) uh, what's your name again? '''Dora: '''Dora. '''Mindy: '''A new student? Miss Butterbean I didn't know we'd be having a new student. '''Miss Butterbean: '(Mimicking) Oh, Miss Butterbean I didn't know we'd be having a new student. What are you, the new student patrol? So anyway kids, Dora just moves to Endsvile yadda-yadda-yadda. Let's all give her a warm fluffy-cat welcome. (Everybody clapped, except for Mindy and Sperg.) Dora: 'Uh, hello. '''Miss Butterbean: '''Dora, I guess you can sit in that open seat next to Billy, or whatever, I don't care. (Dora goes to seat, and sits next to Billy, then he comes close to her, and introduces himself.) '''Billy: '''Hi! I'm Billy. You know Dora, I can already tell we're gonna be best friends forever, and ever, and ever (X4) (Mandy grabs Billy, and takes him away from Dora.) '''Mandy: '''Now stay boy. '''Dora: '''Uh, thanks, that was cool. I like your style. '''Mandy: '''My style is that I hate everything, especially new kids. '''Mindy: '''Oh don't mind her she was born on the wrong side of the bed. So, Dora is it? Nice lunchbox where'd you get it, it must be expensive. '''Dora: '''Well, if you like to look insi... '''Mindy: '''Yeah what's that like? '''Dora: '''Well, it's... '''Mindy: '''Uh-huh, how's that going? '''Dora: '''Wel... '''Mindy: '''That's super. So, here's some advice newbie, stick with me and stay away from the weird kids. You see Dora it's up to us to keep these untouchables in their place. '''Dora: '''What? '''Mindy: '(Sinister) Join me Dora, and together we can rule this school. (Then she hugs Dora.) Girl, I can already tell we're gonna be best friends forever. 'Billy: '''Hey no fair. (Then, in the school cafeteria, it was lunch time, and Grim arrives.) '''Billy & Mandy: '''Hey Grim. '''Grim: '''I don't know why I keep doing this to you man. '''Billy: '''Because you miss me during the day. (Laughs) '''Mandy: '''Couldn't you two come up with some new material? You're boring me. Who writes this stuff anyway? (Then there's a scene with the baby and a typewriter.) '''Dora: '''Hey, who's that? '''Mindy: '''Oh, that's their creepy friend, all their friends are creepy and pale and wear bad clothes. Listen Dora here's the deal. (She takes out a 7-layer dip.) If I may illustrate (Then the 7-layer dip comes out of the can, and into the plate.) School is like a 7-layer dip. '''Dora: '''There's dip in my lunchbox. Wanna see? '''Mindy: '''At the top, are the popular kids. That's us. And the very bottom are the losers, that's Mandy and her kind. They're the beans. '''Dora: '''There's bean in my lunchbox. Wanna see? (The 7-layer dip falls flat.) '''Mindy: '''No, beans are full of carbs, and we don't do carbs. '''Dora: '''There's no carbs in my lunchbox. '''Mindy: '''Right girls? (The girls agreed with Mindy, then Dora becomes tough with her.) '''Dora: '''Look, are you gonna open my lunchbox and look inside or what you big loser. (Everyone became shocked of what Dora said to Mindy.) '''Irwin: '(Screaming) 'Sperg & Pud'n: '(Gasps) (Miss Butterbean sleeps, then she wakes up.) 'Miss Butterbean: '''Huh? '''Mindy: '(Stuttering) Wh-wh-wh-what? I-I-I'm not a loser. You're the lo... (Dora walks away from Mindy and decides to sit with Billy, Mandy, and Grim.) 'Mindy: '''Hey, you come back here. I'm not through publicly humiliating you, you, you bean. '''Dora: '''Uh, mind if I sit here? '''Mandy: '''Anyone who can do that to Mindy is welcome at our table. '''Mindy: '(Hallucinating) Wh-What happened?!? Bean, loser, bean, bean, dip, dip, (She freaks out, and puts the 7-layer dip on her head.) '''Mandy: '''Grim, this is Dora. Dora, this is Grim. (Dora gave Grim a handshake.) '''Dora: '''Nice to meet you Mr. Reaper. '''Billy: (Screams) Your last name is Reaper? Why did I always think it was Snugglebottom? 'Grim: '''So, Dora, you look familiar. Have we met before? '''Dora: '''I just have that kind of face. '''Grim: '''And where did you get that peculiar lunchbox? '''Dora: '''I...Uh, I sent in ten box tops of Super Sugar Atomic Frenzy Kick cereal. (laughs awkwardly) Wanna open it and see my lunch? '''Grim: '''No way man. (Billy eats his sandwich, and then laughs) I've seen enough lunches for one day. Hmm, something doesn't quite add up here. There's Dora, a mysterious box, and that boy that flies around in those tights prickling fairy dust on anything, uh, Peter something...oh, Pan, Pan, Dora, box, Pan, Dora, box, Great hairs of Hasselhoff. Why didn't I realize this sooner? I'm about to miss my favorite TV show. '''Billy: '''Oh, oh, is it that show about the little girl that wanders around the jungle without any adult supervision over crisis and conversing wild animals at the aid of her 400 speaking monkey? '''Grim: '''That's the one man. '''Billy: '''Oh, oh, go now it's staring any minute. '''Grim: '''Gotta go kids, See you at home. (After school, Billy, Dora, and Mandy walks to his house.) '''Billy: '''Gee Dora, you didn't had to come home with us. '''Dora: '''I was curious. What do you guys do for fun around here? Open lunchboxes? (They watch TV in Billy's house for fun.) '''Dora: '''Oh. '''Billy: '''TV funny (laughs) '''Dora: '''Is this what you guys call fun? '''Billy: '''Yep. '''Mandy: '''Pretty much. '''Billy: '''But we don't always watch TV, sometimes, we make 17 decker sandwiches. '''Mandy: '''We're outside. I hate outside. '''Dora: '''Relax, I know. But in my lunchbox, I have something special cooked up for Little Miss Popular and her pet squad over there. '''Dora: '''Why don't you open it up and take a look. (Mandy then agreed to open her lunchbox, and Dora has the evil look in her eye.) '''Dora: '(Whispering) Excellent. 'Grim: '''Think Billy think, where'd they go? Mr. Sperg, help jog his memory. Proceed with the undergrad. (Sperg then gives Billy a wedgie) '''Billy: '''They're having lunch. (Then he gives Billy a wedgie even harder) '''Billy: '''Outside. (Then he gives Billy a wedgie, even more harder) '''Billy: '''On the football field. They're having lunch at the football field. (Then his part of his pants ripped apart.) '''Billy: '''Can I get a splint for my booty? (Mandy opens her lunchbox, and the never-ending plague begins to spread around Endsville, and Dora laughs evilly.) '''Dora: '''Yes! Pain and suffering, will now spread all across the land. '''Grim: '''Pandora, I should've known it was you and the cursed box of yours all along. '''Dora: '(Laughing evilly) Oh, but you didn't Mr. Reaper. 'Grim: '''Oh, That's it little girl. I'm bout to get supernatural on you... '''Mandy: '''Grim, Grim, I just unleashed a never-ending plague on humanity cause I open Pandora's box, didn't I? (Dora laughs evilly) '''Dora: '''You've played your part well Mandy. Besides, isn't mayhem designation gloom the coolest? (Meanwhile, Mindy was doing her makeup with her face and lip and looking at herself in the mirror, until her beautiful face turns into a very dopey and hideous face and she screams and freaks out about it.) '''Mindy: '(Screaming) My face. Oh my gosh, my movie career is over. Now I have to...work in animation. (Meanwhile, Sperg was beating up Pud'n, while they saw Mindy running away screaming, then his arms became separated, and ends up beating himself rather than Pud'n, and Pud'n cheers.) 'Pud'n: '''Woo-hoo! (Billy runs for the evil spectrum hot dog.) '''Billy: '''Oh, look, evil spectrum lunch. (Billy eats it, and it causes him to fly, and Billy laughs.) (Then Grim and Mandy sees the chaos) '''Grim: '''Eh, I've seen worse. (Dora laughs evilly) '''Dora: '''Isn't this great Mandy? '''Mandy: '''Dora, you were my friend. I trusted you, and you, you used me. '''Dora: '''I had to get you to open the box Mandy. I'm not allowed to. My curse forbids me. (Then she tells her the story of why she became an outcast years ago) You see Mandy, eons ago, in ancient times, there was a young girl, who didn't had a care in the world. And the cruel gods of old, had stores in plans for her. '''Zeus: '''Dude, check it out, check it out, this'll be hilarious. Watch this. (He uses his power to give Dora a present.) (A present appears for Dora, and she opens it, and it was a lunchbox, then she opens it, and when she opens it, it caused chaos in Mt. Vesuvius, and the gods laughed about it.) '''Dora: '''Ever since then, I've been forced to walk the earth, forbidden to open my lunchbox, just wishing someone would open it, so I could get my revenge on the people who made me an outcast from humanity. And the gods that cursed me. Finally, thanks to you Mandy, that day is now. '''Mandy: '''Nobody uses me. '''Dora: '''Uh, yoink. (Dora takes her lunchbox, and runs away, and a big bottle of juice fell and is set on fire.) '''Grim: '''She's running away. '''Mandy: '''You're gonna tell me how to fix this, and you're gonna do it now. '''Grim: '''And why should I do that? '''Mandy: '''You're gonna do it, or so help me I will pull your stupid clothes through your eyes, and use them as reins to ride your boney butt back to the darkest pits of the underworld from once you came. '''Grim: '''Oh, okay all right. Sorry I asked. You little psychopath. All you gotta do is close the box and open it again. '''Mandy: '''That's it? '''Grim: '''That's it. Providing you can catch her...(Mandy runs to stop Dora) Hey! I hope you don't expect me to clean up this mess. '''Mandy: '''Dora. (Dora Gasps) '''Mandy: '''Get back here so I can shove that box of yours right down your... (Dora trips on Sperg, and drops her lunchbox. Mandy goes for the lunchbox, and hops into Billy.) '''Billy: '''Hey Mandy. '''Mandy: '''Shut up and fly. (Mandy grabs the lunchbox, and then closes it.) '''Dora: '''Mandy, I don't understand. This is everything you ever dreamed of. I gave this to you Mandy. (She becomes sad) Best friends forever remember? '''Mandy: '''You're right. (Then she opens the lunchbox) '''Dora: '''What? (Then, everything turns back to normal, and the never-ending plague gets sucked back into the lunchbox, including Dora.) '''Dora: '''But, but, y-y-you said... '''Mandy: '''I tricked you, just like you tricked me, friend. (Dora screams, and then gets sucked into her own lunchbox.) '''Dora: '(Yelling) Best friends forever. 'Mandy: '(Sarcastic) Yeah, yeah. Best friends forever. '''Billy: '''Mandy. '''Mandy: '''Here Grim, get rid of this will ya? '''Grim: '''I can't believe that you actually gave up plating humanity. You hate humanity. '''Mandy: '''I won't be tricked into unleashing a never-ending sorrow on humanity. When the time comes, I'll do it on my own.